A Lover's Story
by dragongurl112
Summary: ok- my 2nd fic-- this is for the romantics- a tried for humor too-- plz R&R!! B&G, T&P, M


rating: PG

enjoy-----

**-thinking

() - author's note

Usual Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or it's characters...

A Lover's Story

( Bra and Goten have been going out for like a year, and it's Trunks and Marron's first date. Please ignore all age differences, though I tried to minimize that problem as much as possible. Thanks. =))

" Movies, or dinner?"

" How about both?"

" Fine."

" Fine."Goten and Bra finally had their evening plans ready.

" What movie do you think Trunks and Marron want to see?" Bra asked thoughtfully.

" I don't know, but there they are," Goten replied.

" Trunks, Marron, over here!" Bra called. Trunks spotted them first, and dragged Marron away from an ice cream stand.

" Hi Bra," Marron said. She smiled brightly at Goten and batted her lashes lightly. " Heyy Goten. Looking good."

Bra and Goten exchanged looks.

" You too, Marron." Goten replied politely. Trunks was oblivious to the whole scene.

" So what movie do you guys want to watch?" Trunks asked. " I was thinking Freak Fighters III." Goten nodded in agreement. The girls rolled their eyes simultaneously. Bra spoke up.

" Uh, I don't think so guys. How about Honeymoon Island II?" 

Marron smiled. " Yea, I hear that's a good one." The boys looked at each other and sighed.

" Fine."

" Fine."The girls grinned." Let's go!" Marron cried out.With Bra and Goten hand in hand, and Marron and Trunks walking extremely close, they entered the movie theater. Marron chose the seating, and ended up inbetween Goten and Trunks.Bra seethed. She tried to concentrate on the movie, because she had been dying to watch it. Yet doing so was hard, what with Goten sitting next to her, munching away on his three buckets of popcorn, and slurping on his two large cokes. Same with Trunks.

" Boys," Bra thought aloud disgustedly.

" What was that Bra?" Goten asked, finally looking over at his date.

Covering up for it, Bra replied," Ummm... don't you guys feel weird about leaving Pan behind?"

" Yeah, I do. But she wouldn't enjoy this movie anyways." Goten answered knowledgebly. That made Bra feel better, as she concentrated on the movie. She was really getting into it, until she saw Marron fingering Goten's hand, as he put up no resistence. Quickly, she grabbed Goten's left hand and rubbed it gently.Goten looked at her and smiled. He squeezed her hand lightly, and she immediately felt on top of the world. Her mood immediately darkened as she saw Marron's hand laying on Goten's thigh. 

* Why isn't Goten moving her hand? Is he enjoying it? *

The look on Goten's face told that he did.

Bra slumped down into her seat, enraged. Unable to concentrate on the movie, she watched Marron's every move. From what she could tell, Marron was rubbing Goten's thigh. Bra shivered. * I'll never speak to Marron again!* Being a Saiyan, Bra's temperature raised unpredictably. Marron even held Goten's hand once.

Finally, the movie ended. Bra, relieved, tugged Goten out of his seat and stormed out.

" So whe're we going fo dinner?" Goten asked innocently.

" Nowhere! Why don't you go with Marron?" Bra suggested accusingly.

Marron and Trunks stepped out of the theater and joined them. Bra turned her anger toward Marron.

" I saw you putting the moves on my Goten. Don't try to deny it. Some friend you are!" Bra cried. Marron sighed. Then she narrowed her eyes.

" It's not my fault Goten and I are attracted to each other. Isn't that right Goten?" Marron said calmly. Bra gaped at her. Goten raised his eyebrows.

" Goten, you like her don't you? You jerk! I never want to see your face again!" Bra screamed. Her temper was really above the roof now. Goten looked as if he were about to say something, but changed his mind.

" Fine Bra. I can do without you. There are plenty of girls for me." Goten replied. Bra stared at him, surprised.

" Goten, care to join me for dinner?" Marron smiled deviously. Goten looked at her, then Bra.

" I'd love to, " he answered. Marron walked over to him, and put her arm around his waist. Together, they walked away. 

Bra burst into tears, and ran straight into Trunks. She had forgotten he had been there. She looked up at him.

" Trunks, aren't you the least bit sad about Marron?" Bra sniffled.

" Little sister, there are plenty of girls around who like me more than her. I'm alright. Are you? You were a bit hard on Goten you know." Trunks said.

" I knew it! You'd be on his side just because he's your best friend. Fine! I don't need you nohow." She stormed away. Trunks just stood there silently. Once she was a while away, Bra sighed, and turned around. 

" Um...Trunks? Can I have a ride home? I can't fly you know." She said sheepishly. Trunks grinned and opened the door to the Porsche.

Pan sat on Bra's bed silently.

" And this is her magazine!" Bra threw it into a pile.

" A ha! There's his baseball cap!" Bra dumped into another pile.

Pan sighed. For some reason, watching her best friend make a Goten Pile and a Marron Pile just wasn't appealing. * I'd rather be out sparring* 

" And this is the bracelet he gave me!" Bra looked at it sorrowfully. 

* It's so pretty. Can I really throw it out? * Bra sighed and tossed it into a pile.

" Pan, can you believe what they did to me?" Bra asked expectantly.

Pan groaned. She had listen to Bra whine about her uncle Goten and Marron all day. 

" Bra, I think you should just forget both of them," Pan said. Then she looked at her watch and gasped. * I promised I would go shopping with Marron! *

" What is it Pan?" Bra asked her.

Pan looked at her friend's tear-stained face.

" I...I have to go help Grandma with her cooking. Sorry! I have to go." Pan hurried out the door.

************

" Where have you been? I've been waiting for like thirty minutes!" Marron stood at the entrance of the mall impatiently. 

" Sorry! I...had to help Grandma with this cooking thing. But I'm here now." Pan replied. * I hate lying to my friends.*

" Oh, well it's ok. But I just have to find a new dress for the annual New Years Dance at Capsule Corp. I'm going with your uncle you know," Marron looked Pan straight in the eye. Pan was surprised. * She likes hurting Bra. What kind of a friend is she?* Pan didn't really want to shop with Marron, but she knew it would be rude if she left now. 

Marron found a silver tube top with a skirt that went with it. The salesman gaped at Marron, who didn't seem to notice anything but herself. Pan sood silently, wishing to leave.

" Isn't this one perfect, Pan? Don't you think Goten will like it?" Marron asked.

* She really doesn't like missing a chance to hurt Bra through me, huh? She probably expects me to tell Bra that she's going to the dance with Goten.* Pan sighed. She had to get out of there.

" He'll love it, Marron. I really got to go now." Pan flew out of the mall.

Marron and the salesman stared after her.

" Did she just fly?"

" She did what?" Bra asked.

" She was gloating about her date with Goten," Pan replied. " I saw the dress she bought, too. If you want to outdo her, you better find something fast, Bra. And you might wanna take a date to the dance too, unless you want to feel even worse."

" Thanks, Pan. You're the best. And don't worry. I have the perfect dressin mind for the job, and a date will be no problem. This is going to be the best Capsule Corp. dance ever!" Bra said excitedly. * I'll show Marron, and Goten too!*

-New Year's Bash- Capsule Corporation Style-

Marron walked into the Capsule Corp ballroom with Goten.

" Let's dance," she suggested. Goten looked around.

" Uh...sure." He replied, already dragged onto the dance floor. 

*Where's Bra? Is she coming alone?*

Pan walked in with Ubuu, and noticed Marron dancing with Goten. 

* Darn. She looks pretty. I hope Bra has a plan, or she might never get Uncle Goten back.*

Everyone was having a good time. Couples were seen everywhere, scattered across the floor. Vegeta and Bulma, Goku and Chi-Chi, Gohan and Videl, Yamcha andsome lady, Krillin and Eighteen, Trunks and a blondie. But no one spotted Bra.

Goten danced closely to Marron, looking around. * Is Bra here yet?*Marron sighed. It was hard to capture Goten's attention today, even if she was wearing a tube top. Marron leaned it closer.

" Goten, are you having fun yet?" Marron asked playfully, twirling his hair.

" Of course I -" Goten stared at the door.

There stood Bra, with her long blue hair curled and tied up, in a flaming, red, sleeveless, short dress. Beside her stood a tall, handsome boy, who held Bra's hand tightly. Goten couldn't stop gaping at them, as they made their way to the dance floor.

From across the ballroom, Pan smiled, and ushered Ubuu towards them.

Bra saw them." Pan, Ubuu, this is Michael. Michael? This is my best friend Pan and her date Ubuu." Michael shook hands withUbuu. He gazed at Pan for a moment, and nodded to"hello". Then, he turned and smiled mischeaviously at Bra.

" Let's dance." Michael took Bra's hand and gently tugged her towards the floor. Bra gave a thumbs up sign to Pan over her shoulder.She mouthed the words, " tell you later."

They danced happily, as Bra told Michael about her life at Capsule Corp, with her mom the inventor, and her brother the president.

Michael nodded vaguely.

* He is so cute. * Bra sighed. * But I miss Goten.*

As they danced around and around, Michael told Bra about his life, as a software designer.

" Compared to yours, its a pretty boring life, huh?" He grinned sheepishly at her.

" No. Seeing how you're so not boring," Bra said, returning his smile.

It was then that Bra spotted Goten dancing with Marron.

* Hey, Marron looks happy. I wonder what funny thing Goten is saying.* Bra sighed sighed again.

Goten followed Bra and Michael's every move with his eyes.

* Has she seen us yet? They're getting way to close.*

" Marron, let's go talk to Bra," Goten suggested. Marron grinned. 

* Now's the time to rub Goten in her face!* " Sure, let's go!" she replied.

They walked over to Bra, who saw them. 

" Hey guys! This is Michael, my Date," Bra smiled angelicly. Goten narrowed his eyes. Ignoring Marron, he turned to Bra.

" Can I talk to you for a moment?" He asked, his eyes pleading at her.

Bra hesitated. " Uh...I guess." She sighed. Bra gave Michael a quick peck on the cheek.

" I'll be right back," she said assuringly, though Michael didn't seem to hear her. It looked as if he were saying something to Marron. Bra rolled her eyes, and followed Goten into a deserted room.

" What is it Goten?" Bra inquired, her eyes not meeting his.

" Bra, you know how much I've missed you. Can't you see? We belong together," Goten said, pouring his heart out, halfly not wanting to hear her response.

" Goten, what about Marron?" Bra said, with hope in her eyes.

* ohmigosh, I can't believe this is happening! *

" Bra, I only went out with her to get back at you. But I really want you back," he replied. * why am I telling her all this?*

" Goten," Bra paused. He winced. Then she grinned. " That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me!" Bra threw her arms around Goten, who was still dazzled by her answer. As they happily walked back into the room, a sudden thought struck Goten.

" What's Marron and whats-his-face going to say about this?" he asked. Bra smiled and rolled her blue eyes.

" I don't think we'll have to worry about them anymore," she said cheerfully. There, in the Capsule Corp loveseat, were Michael and Marron in a tight liplock, with their arms holding each other.

" Come on, Goten. Let's dance!" Bra dragged Goten onto the dance floor, and they had the time of their lives.

ok...this is the end of my second fic I ever wrote. I tried to please all you Goten and Bra fans out there, so I hoped I served you well. 


End file.
